The Horror of Our Love
by Lyco-chan
Summary: Songstuck. The song is the Horror of Our Love by Ludo. The couple is Karkat & Gamzee. Karkat & Gamzee live together, & Gamzee's behavior is pushing Karkat to his limits. Rated M for language & mild nudity? I hope you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

_I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you_

'Here lies Terezi Pyrope, punished for flushing for Karkat. Here lies Equius Zahhak, punished for criticizing Karkat. Here lies Eridan Ampora, punished for looking at Karkat.' The reasons grew more foolish as the line of graves lengthened. How many had died now due to his selfish existence? Karkat couldn't remember, he didn't want to. If only he could die himself, if only he had the courage to commit suicide and be done with it. But as stupid as it may seem that would only give the clown more reasoning to kill. Gamzee's rage was hard to deal with, and only Karkat could do it. But when others began to show concern for him where Gamzee felt it unnecessary, he would deal with the matter when alone, away from Karkat. Karkat had grown accustomed to finding a new gravestone in the graveyard across the street at least once a month, normally with his name in the caption. Gamzee would come home extremely late every night, soaked in sweat and blood more often than not. He would drop himself onto the closest part of the bed, not caring if Karkat lay asleep there, and would fall into a deep slumber. Karkat's existence was not helping anyone, Gamzee killed, with or without him there. Slowly but surely, Karkat was growing sickened of himself.

_You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension_

Weeks had passed without a murder. Karkat seemed to see his lazy Gamzee loaf about the house "slamming a Faygo" more often than ever and this made him feel more comfortable. Maybe having Karkat around was really affecting the Capricorn? "Hey, Karkles~" Karkat felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind him as he dried another dish. "What do you want, Gamzee?"

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to say how I think you're motherfuckin amazing, bro~" He felt a boney chin dig into his skull as the taller troll leaned against him. "Ugh, Gamzee, you're fucking crushing me. Get off!" he shifted his shoulders and tried to brush the other off of him and continue in his house keeping duties. At least this way Karkat was doing something productive. But, Gamzee would not move, he just wrapped his arms around the Cancer tighter & nuzzled into his messy hair even more. Karkat set his dish and cloth down and turned around to face Gamzee, placing his palms at the other's chest and beginning to shove. "I said get off, Fuckass!" Gamzee let go and stared at his small lover in confusion and sadness. Karkat stomped off into their shared bedroom in rage. Why was he always like this? Doesn't he fucking understand that when I say shit I'm fucking serious? Ugh… He rubbed at his temple as he heard the front door slam. The asshole had left. Thank fucking Gog… Karkat was sick of all the bullshit that Assclown had put him through and just wanted to be left alone for once. He plopped down onto the bed in anger and exhaustion, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines_

He awoke to a rough body falling on top of his, chocking out a gasp and trying to shove it away. "Gamzee! For fuck's sake get off me!" No response. "Gamzee! I know you're not asleep! So quit fucking pretending and move!" Still no response. His head was buried into Karkat's chest and covered by his hair. Karkat gave him another shove. "Get the fuck off or I'm kicking you in the groin, Fuckface!"

"You wouldn't… do something like that… would you, Karkles?" His voice was rough and shaky, it startled Karkat a bit. "Of course I would! So kindly get the fuck off me!" Giving one last shove Gamzee began to move a bit. He grabbed each of Karkat's arms and pinned them to the bed. Slowly raising his face up as he crawled forward, more on top of Karkat's body, Gamzee began to smirk. Oh shit… "Gamzee, get off me this isn't very funny!"

"Who's laughing, bro? I don't hear any motherfuckin laughter. Do you?"

"Gamzee, seriously, please get off.." Karkat knew where this was going and he wanted out of it fast. Gamzee pushed his forehead onto Karkat's and grinned, breathing heavily, "But, Karkles…I want to show you motherfuckin miracles." He leaned in for a kiss and Karkat turned his head. The troll smelled of dried sweat and fresh blood. Though what the dumbass said may be true, he had no intention of screwing around with a sober Gamzee. "Gamzee, you've been fucking killing again."

"So what if I have, bro? Doesn't mean I don't motherfuckin love to spend time with this little miracle right here." Fuck. There wasn't much arguing with him. He was going to push for this, whether Karkat liked it or not. "That's not the point, Gamzee. You clothes are covered in blood."

"Well, we can fix that, motherfucker."

_I cannot see  
There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you_

All their clothes were spread across the floor, Gamzee still hovered over his smaller troll, pinning his "miracle" down, softly kissing his neck. Karkat stifled a moan as he looked away from the scene_**. **_How the fuck does it always come back to this?__He yelped, feeling his skin being pinched between sharp fangs, he could feel Gamzee grinning into his neck as he nipped and sucked at the soft tissue. _'Karkat always did have such soft and tender skin.' _Gamzee thought as he pressed the rest of his body roughly against his small Cancer's frame. Karkat lightly groaned, trying to ignore Gamzee's actions and think of other things. But no matter how far off he made his thoughts Gamzee always brought him back to the current situation with more bold moves. "Hey Karkles~" Gamzee whispered into Karkat's ear and lightly grazed his outer lobe with his tongue. The Cancer shivered and moaned lightly. "Karkles~" Gamzee whispered again, obviously waiting for a response. "W-what, Gamzee?"

"Are you mine?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" he snarled as he quickly turned his head to face the clown. Gamzee looked at him dumbly and kissed him roughly on the lips, chuckling a bit. Karkat was caught off guard at the sudden aggression, but it slowly melted into a warm kiss, and the troll gave in. He felt a hand slide between his legs and he broke the kiss to shout at the other. But before he could he felt a pleasantly warm hand snake around his member and begin to massage him. "F-fuck!..." He arched into the hand as Gamzee left a trail of kisses from his lips back to his neck where he bit harshly. "Gog damnit, Gamzee!..." The taller of the two simply smirked in the darkness and continued his motions.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm your servant  
My immortal  
Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving_

Karkat's skin jumped and tightened at the touch of Gamzee's coarse hands. He bit his lip as he felt the other's pace quickening. He knew why Gamzee was doing this. Gamzee loved Karkat. Or, at least that's what he says, who knows what the fuck a clown considers love anyways? He called Karkat a miracle, who the fuck does that? No one. No one sane at least. But Karkat already knew his lover was completely unstable. Gamzee tore away from his neck to look at the smaller trolls eyes. Karkat glanced at him, wincing a bit at the pressure being applied below. Gamzee just chuckled and gazed at him with those eyes. Those stupid fucking eyes. Karkat couldn't resist them, no matter how hard he tried. He pressed his lips against the Capricorns roughly and desperately, feeling a fire growing, anticipation for what he knew would happen any moment. Gamzee felt his small lover tighten underneath his grip and he smiled into the kiss, kissing back fiercely and passionately. Karkat peaked his eye open a bit, wrapping his free arm around his clown's neck and entangling it in his hair. His clown? Yeah, he might as well fucking admit it. Gamzee's an assclown, but at least his Karkat's assclown.

Gamzee roughly quickened his hand movements and bit Karkat's lower lip, breaking the other's concentration. Karkat gasped and moaned into the kiss, refusing to break it. Not now, not when it's all over. He bit his tall lover's lower lip back and smirked at the gasp he was able to arouse from the other. Lightly tugging on tuffs of hair, Karkat trailed his hand upward to fondle the base of one of the Capricorn's horns, stirring a moan or two from him. Becoming dizzy and unfocused, Karkat moaned and deepened their kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. He became completely enveloped in Gamzee's movement and he let out a sharp gasp, his eyelids squeezing shut as he clinged to his lover. Everything went white for a moment and all he could hear was Gamzee's chuckles ringing in his ear. Damnit, now that clown had made a mess of him and was fucking laughing about it. He slowly opened his eyes to see a large pair gazing down on him happily. Ugh, fucking moron. He loosened his grip on the other as Gamzee rolled them over, leaving Karkat to rest on his chest. "Hey Karkles~"

"What, Gamzee?"

"Are you mine?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, Fuckface."


End file.
